Evil Man
Evil-Man is the self-proclaimed arch-nemesis of the heroic Man-Man Appearance Evil-Man has messy dark hair with extremely dark brown eyes with a small "Guido" looking mustache. He is shown to be relatively tall, standing at around 1.7 meters (5'7"). He is commonly seen wearing a MARVEL shirt that features many popular heroes, which is rather odd considering that Evil-Man is a villain. As Octosquid his appearance is largely the same, with the exception being the giant purple squid hat covering most of his face. Personality Evil-Man is, as his name implies, rather evil and villainous. In his debut video, Rise of Evil Man, he was shown killing a random citizen for no reason other than to show off how evil he is. He also seems to be somewhat obsessed with defeating Man-Man. Origin Evil-Man started off as a generic villain, trying to get Man-Man's attention in a video he posted to YouTube. He was shown to be quite powerful, as he was able to kill Hero-Man. Later, the newly-formed Cup-Man saw this video and attempted to stop Evil-Man. Evil-Man was able to kill him, despite the fact that Cup-Man is able to run quite fast. He was later attacked by Man-Man at his base in Saxet. After losing to Man-Man several times, he went to the Ancient Squid Temple in Octotopia to find relics that would make him stronger so he could finally defeat his arch-nemesis. He found the Squid Mask and became Octosquid, however he found that he could not see in whilst in this state. He was eventually defeated by Man-Man, due to this major disadvantage. Relationships Squidraptor Squidraptor is Evil-Man's son. It is unknown who the mother is. Man-Man Man-Man is Evil-Man's arch-nemesis. He has devoted his life to defeating him. Weapons Evil Fork Seen in "Rise of Evil Man" seems to be a normal plastic fork. He used it to kill a random citizen Power Shields Weapon used against Man-Man briefly. Despite the name, Evil Man did no blocking with the shields and only battered Man-Man with them, eventually knocking him over. Squid Staff Scythe like staff used by Evil Man briefly, Evil Man managed to pin down Man-Man with it, but failed to take him out since Man-Man took it from him. Squid Bomb Weapon noted but not used by Evil Man shortly before getting the Squid Hat of Power. Squid Blade Quotes * "I am Evil-Man! I am the greatest villain that has ever been!" * "Now I shall kill this innocent person!" * "I grab that . . . EVIL BLAST!" (To Hero-Man) * "And now I am Octosquid! And now I will '''pause '''existence forever!" * "Hahaha! Pause!" * "You run quite fast!" (To Cup Man) Trivia * He is portrayed by Patrick Hall. * His real name is Ethan Evilson * It is unknown why he hates Man-Man so much. ** Likewise, it is unknown why he is so evil. * He is shown to be very strong against most heroes, however he is incredibly weak during his fight against Man-Man.